Coming Back
by Rourin
Summary: Bukan masalah jika Sasuke pulang hanya sebentar. / "Kurasa tidak masalah selama dia baik-baik saja." / Mengais celah di chapter 699. :))) Mind to RnR? ;3


"Apa?"

Sepasang manik safir itu hanya berkedip menatapnya.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menarik selimut rumah sakit dengan sebelah tangannya. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, tangan kirinya digunakan Naruto untuk menyeretnya kembali lagi ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan, sampai putus. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, tangan kanannya yang putus untuk menyeret Sasuke ke Konoha.

"Oi, Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Kau Sasuke yang kemarin sore menangis dan tertawa itu kan? Yang kemarin mengaku kalah dan–"

Manik onyx dan Rinnengan menatap nyalang, "Diam kau, Idiot."

Naruto menyengir lebar. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sebahagia ini kecuali kepulangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Coming Back

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

WARN : FANON, OOC, alur semerawut, Typos, Very Long OS, etc.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Naruto melenguh ketika merasakan silau walaupun matanya tertutup. "Silau.." rutuknya dengan suara serak. Ia lalu membalik posisi tidurnya jadi membelakangi jendela. Namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah pukulan mendarat di tangan kanannya yang masih diperban.

"Argh! Sakit teme!" dan akhirnya ia benar-benar membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Bahkan, melotot marah tanpa ragu ke arah si pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teman sekamar rawatnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bangun, Idiot. Kau sepertinya tidak berniat untuk sembuh, ya." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi – ttebayo! Kita ada jadwal perawatan jam sepuluh. Dan sekarang–"

"Jam sembilan," potong Sasuke cepat. "Kau harus berterimakasih karena tidak perlu bangun karena bogem Sakura lagi hari ini."

Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke pun balik badan dan kembali berdiri di depan jendela dengan mendorong tiang infus. Membuat Naruto terheran-heran apa yang sahabatnya itu perhatikan hingga rela bersilau ria dengan kondisi tubuh yang sebenarnya tidak lebih baik dibanding Naruto. Lihat, cara berdirinya saja belum tegak.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Terjadi sesuatu-kah di bawah?" tanya Naruto seraya bergerak menyusul.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ketika Naruto benar-benar berdiri di samping Sasuke, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa di bawah. Semuanya nampak biasa saja. Ibu-ibu berlalu lalang dengan barang belanjaan, pekerja bangunan yang bersiap kerja karena pemulihan desa yang masih belum usai setelah perang, dan beberapa shinobi yang bertugas.

"Ternyata dampak invasi Pein separah ini, ya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto pun seketika tersadar akan sesuatu, "Ayo keluar berkeliling!" ajaknya antusias. "Kau pasti penasaran kan seperti apa Konoha saat ini? Ya 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Naruto, pandangannya itu ditangkap oleh si jinchuuriki seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana-caranya-?'

"Gampang saja, Sasuke," Naruto menyengir lebar dengan bangganya. Merasa lebih jenius dibanding Sasuke. "Kita kan bisa menyamar untuk keluar, tinggal membuat bunshin dan–"

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya, "Bagaimana caranya merampal jutsu dengan satu tangan?"

"..." Naruto terdiam. Lupa kalau mereka sekarang dalam kondisi cacat.

"Dasar Dobe.."

.

.

.

"Selamat! Proses pembuatan sel tangan kalian bisa mulai dilakukan lusa!" Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan, Naruto berujar senang, "Woohh! Hidup ninja medis!" katanya seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya. Membuat Sakura tertawa bangga karena ia-lah salah satunya. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, lalu kapan kami bisa keluar rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit menggumam, "Yang pasti saat kondisi tubuh kalian sudah pulih, untuk sekarang kukira kondisi tubuh kalian akan difokuskan untuk persiapan penyembuhan." Jelasnya, "Lagipula, metode yang digunakan nanti terdiri dari beberapa tahapan. Jadi –"

"Yah, itu terlalu lama." Sela Naruto seenaknya. Lalu, ia menunjuk Sasuke, "Si teme ini ingin berkeliling Konoha-ttebayo. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya hanya termenung di depan jendela."

"Apa?" Sahut Sasuke mendelik sinis.

"Ayolah, aku juga merasakannya setelah selesai belajar dengan Betapa Genit. Rasanya benar-benar rinduu~"

Sasuke berdecih ria, "Kau berlebihan, Idiot."

"Asal kau tahu ya, Konoha sudah sangat berbeda! Rancangannya sangat sempurna, sangat keren!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, "Masih ingat Inari? Dia pernah menunjukkan peta pembangunannya padaku-ttebayo!"

"Hn, begitu."

"Ah, aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita meminta tempat tinggal yang berdekatan pada Tsunade-baachan? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus dan–"

"Naruto.."

"Sebentar, aku belum–"

"Naruto." Sasuke menginterupsi dengan suara lebih tegas.

Si pemuda pirang pun mengerutkan dahi, heran kenapa ia terus disela. Kemudian, Sasuke pun mengarahkan bola matanya pada Sakura yang keberadaannya sempat dilupakan. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sasuke, dan mendapati satu-satunya gadis di tim tujuh terisak di tempatnya berdiri.

"E-eh.. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku lupa kalau –"

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng seraya mengusap air matanya, "Aku hanya masih tidak percaya, Sasuke-kun kembali lagi. Dia disini, dan kita bisa berkumpul lagi."

Dua pasien khusus di ruangan itu terdiam. Sudah menjadi takdir, kalau laki-laki memang lemah akan tangisan wanita.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia," katanya dengan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Cengiran lebar Naruto pun tercipta, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, "Yosh!"

Sakura lalu beralih pandang pada Sasuke dengan lembut ia berkata, "Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, Tadaima."

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

Naruto menunjuk ranjangnya, "Kau mau tidur di sini?"

"..."

"E-eeh.. tidak berdua denganku-ttebayo," Naruto akhirnya kelabakan sendiri dengan ucapannya, "Ma-maksudku, kita bertukar tempat tidur. Disini kau bisa melihat bintang dan eh.. sedikit pemandangan. Ka-kau tahu kan aku juga tidak suka kalau saat pagi disini sangat silau."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Y-ya kalau tidak mau yasudah." Lalu Naruto cepat-cepat berbalik memunggungi Sasuke, "Oyasumi."

"Oi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Dobe." kata Sasuke, "Kenapa kau minta bertukar tempat tidur?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, ia kembali berbalik badan. Kalau saja lampu utama kamar masih dinyalakan, Sasuke pasti dapat melihat jelas semburat merah pada wajah sahabatnya itu efek salah tingkah. "Kan sudah kubilang, Teme! Disini kau bisa lihat bintang dan pemandangan. Selain itu, aku tidak suka saat pagi disini sangat silau-ttebayo!" jelasnya setengah berteriak, "Memangnya harus berapa kali aku mengulang kata-kataku terus? Aku jadi semakin yakin kau tidak sepintar itu, Sasuke."

"Che, kau berisik, Idiot."

"Siapa yang Idiot?! Kau bahkan memintaku terus mengulang kata-kataku sejak sore itu!"

Sasuke pun turun dari ranjangnya dan bergerak mendekati ranjang Naruto, "Cepat pindah dan tidur sana!" titahnya emosi, "Kau menggangu pasien lainnya tahu."

Akhirnya Naruto pindah ke ranjang Sasuke sambil menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu kau kasihani hanya karena setiap pagi aku selalu berdiri di depan jendela," jelas Sasuke kemudian, "Lagipula, aku bisa berkeliling Konoha nantinya."

"Heh, seperti kau akan tinggal disini hingga menjadi jasad saja."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku hanya tidak yakin." Lalu Naruto menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada, "Tidurlah, siapa tahu besok ada celah untuk keluar. Kita akan keliling Konoha segera."

Sasuke pun hanya terdiam, dan tetap terjaga malam itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, kembali ke Konoha setelah _semua hal_ yang terjadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi Sasuke. Ia merasa asing di tempat yang seharusnya dianggap 'Rumah'. Bahkan, setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya pun terasa aneh disini. Selain itu, kehidupan setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-empat baru akan dimulai besok.

Setelah petinggi Konoha memutuskan akan melakukan apa pada seorang ninja bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan bibir tertarik. Menikmati sensasi bangun pagi tanpa rasa silau. Namun, semua perasaan senang itu sirna begitu mendapati ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong. Matanya membola, "Sasuke..?"

Tiang infus Sasuke masih ada di sebelahnya, tapi melihat bagaimana selangnya terjuntai ke bawah dengan mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan terus menerus dan selimut yang berantakan –

'..pasti terjadi sesuatu.' dan Naruto pun lompat dari tempat tidurnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat secepat ia bisa. "Oi, Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kosong.

"Teme! Kau dima–"

Hembusan angin membuat kertas yang tergeletak di tempat tidur Sasuke terjatuh ke bawah, Naruto terdiam seketika. Ada tulisan disana. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu membungkuk, memungut kertas tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Sasuke tidak boleh pergi tanpa izinnya. Sasuke harus tinggal–

 _Kau tahu 'kan ninja macam apa yang kau seret pulang? – Sasuke._

Pandangan Naruto menggelap, ia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Banyak mulut yang membisikkan kepulangan Si penghianat desa – Sasuke Uchiha – dan bagaimana hukuman seharusnya dijatuhkan padanya. Jadi, tidak mungkin Naruto tidak tahu.

Hanya saja rasanya terlalu cepat untuk mengadili sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto! Ayo, bangun – Eh, sudah rupanya," Shizune menghela napas di depan pintu, lalu berjalan lebih dekat pada Naruto. Dengan sekali lihat saja ia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Bersiaplah, mereka membutuhkan penjelasanmu."

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya pembelaan dari Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan memberikan pembelaan untuk Sasuke Uchiha, dan kuharap ini bisa menjadi pertimbangan atas putusannya. Aku mohon pada Anda semua." Naruto membungkukkan badannya kemudian.

Kakashi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari muridnya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa pilu melihat wajah yang biasanya memamerkan cengiran lebar kini terlihat sangat sendu dan ketakutan.

"Bicaralah, Uzumaki Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Aku sadar jika semua perkatannku ini tidak dapat lepas dari emosiku sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya."

Dan Naruto mengatakan apa yang terjadi antara mereka dua di lembah akhir. Bagaimana semua pukulan dan jutsu yang dikeluarkan semata-mata hanya sebagai pengganti dari semua pembicaraan mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Sasuke mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya, Naruto menentangnya. Sasuke menjelaskan semua yang terjadi jika keinginannya terwujud, Naruto tidak pernah mendukungnya. Sasuke terus menyerang, Naruto tetap bertahan.

Luka dan darah.

Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan perkelahian mereka kecuali nyawa. Diambang kematian mereka berdua, dialog baru dapat dimulai. Sebuah dialog yang panjang. Dialog yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

"Kurasa Sasuke sudah mengerti sekarang, karena membawanya ke suatu tempat bukanlah hal mudah menurutku." Naruto lalu tersenyum sekilas, "Lihat saja Kakashi-sensei, dia tidak kehilangan tangannya 'kan untuk membawa Sasuke ke dalam penjara?"

Kakashi mendengus geli, "Dasar.."

"Sekian pembelaan dariku, tolong jadikan itu sebagai pertimbangan."

"Baik, pembelaan diterima. Terima kasih atas kesediaanmu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Izuna seraya menutup catatan di mejanya. "Perundingan hari ini dianggap selesai, dan semua pihak disini tidak diperkenankan mengatakan apapun sampai keputusan pada Sasuke Uchiha telah dianggap bulat oleh petinggi. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menghela napas, "Aku tidak ingin banyak bicara soal itu. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya."

Bohong, Naruto hanya merasa sudah lelah dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke saat keputusan sudah ditentukan. Semua kini diluar kemampuannya. Nyawa Sasuke ada pada petinggi desa.

.

.

.

Naruto memegangi lengan kaos sebelah kanannya yang tertiup angin. Rasanya sulit sekali melakukan apapun dengan satu tangan, terutama makan ramen. 'Kenapa nasib ramenku sangat miris?' Batin Naruto nyaris menangis saat menatap ramen cup-nya yang mendingin begitu saja di meja.

"Butuh aku suapi, hm?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto – mungkin sedang tersenyum. Entahlah, Naruto seumur-umur belum pernah melihat wajah gurunya itu. Bahkan, sampai menjadi Hokage pun patung Kakashi tetap menggunakan masker.

"Ugh.. Kurasa tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak, Sensei."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Lalu ia pun beranjak menuju samping Naruto di balkon rumah sakit. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya tadi?"

"Katanya aku sudah bisa rawat jalan, tidak perlu menginap di sini lagi."

"Hoo.. syukurlah kalau begitu," sahut Kakashi singkat, "Soal perundingan sebelumnya –"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya kuat tanpa sadar, "Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuknya sekarang. Tanganku juga cacat. Aku hanya bisa berharap banyak kepada petinggi, dan itu menyebalkan."

"Lihat betapa dewasanya kau sekarang, eh?" Kakashi menepuk pundak Naruto, "Sebagai gurumu, aku sangat bangga, Naruto. Kau sudah sedikit paham akan situasi, dan tidak berteriak lagi untuk memohon ampunan pada Sasuke. Teruslah seperti itu ya?"

Naruto hanya menggertu kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, jangan tidur terlalu malam lagi. Sakura khawatir setengah mati, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti-ttebayo."

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Shikamaru menukik tajam sesampainya di depan pintu, "Naruto!"

"Desa Konoha.. Negara Hi.. Ninja.. Jalur antar desa.. Aku masih genin.. Cita-citaku menjadi hokage.. Hokage Kakashi sensei.. Ramen.. aa.. Memangnya kapan Kakashi Hatake menjadi Hokage ke-enam..?"

Shikamaru jawdrop, ia menatap miris Naruto dengan tumpukan buku dan perlahan mulai kehilangan sesuatu yang disebut 'kewarasan'. Lihat saja, kepala kuningnya berasap lagi. Padahal, baru dua hari ia belajar untuk menjadi jonin. Si asisten pribadi Hokage menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat.

"Oi, Naruto.."

Manik sapphire itu melebar dan mulai berair, "Tolong aku, Shikamaru!" lalu Naruto merengek sejadi-jadinya sambil menarik rompi hijau yang dikenakan Shikamaru. "Tolong akuu!"

"Mendokusei.. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin menjadi Hokage? Tugasku hanya membantumu memahami yang sulit, tahu." sahut Shikamaru.

"Tapi semuanya sulit – ttebayo!"

"Kalau begitu minta tolong-lah pada Sasuke. Dia lebih luang dibandingkan aku sekarang. Mendokusei.."

Naruto berdecih, "Kau akhir-akhir ini menjadi sombong ya, Shikamaru? Aku tahu kau pintar, bahkan lebih pintar dibanding Sas –"

"Aku serius, Naruto." Potong Shikamaru cepat, "Sasuke sedang luang sekarang, kau bisa menemuinya di rumah sakit."

"..."

"Dia sedang diperiksa, kurasa itu soal tes kecocokan dengan sel hashirama."

Tanpa babibu, Naruto pun langsung melesat keluar akademi menuju rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tarikan di samping bibirnya tak bisa diabaikan. Sasuke masih hidup. Sasuke tidak dipenjara. Bahkan, mungkin Sasuke bisa terus tinggal di Konoha.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Sedangkan, Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya hanya diam menatap si pirang yang berlari ke arah mereka. Bahkan, saat Naruto menerjang dengan sebuah pelukan dan tawa bahagia. Sasuke tetap diam dengan terpejam.

Tidak ada hal yang paling melegakan daripada sekarang, dan sebuah senyum tipis tanpa sadar tercipta.

"Kau bebas, Teme! Kita bisa bersama lagi – ttebayo! Hahaha.."

"Ya ampun, Naruto! Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebahagia ini – shannaro!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menyengir lebar, "Tapi, kau juga seperti itu kan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya mengagguk dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Yosha! Kalau begitu, ayo kita keliling Konoha sekarang! Aku sudah tidak sabar-dattebayo! Hehehe.."

"Oh, kalian berdua saja. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan." Sakura tersenyum, "Dan jangan berkelahi di jalan, kalian mengerti?"

"Yosh!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Kau harus coba menyapanya, Sasuke!" Naruto mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada pundak Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka baru saja berpapasan cowok feminim dan dia melirik genit pada Sasuke. Iya, **feminim**. "Ayolah, Sas! Apa kau memang sepayah – "

Gyuuutt!

Sasuke menarik kuping kanan Naruto kuat – dengan tangan kanan tentu saja – hingga Naruto melepas rangkulannya, "Menjauh dariku, Dobe."

"Aakh! Kau menarik telingaku!?"

Sasuke terus berjalan.

"Oi, TEME!"

"..."

Naruto berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke. "Che, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu, walau matanya seolah berusaha menelanjangi apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto diam-diam tersenyum geli, 'Seperti bocah saja.' Batinnya. Tapi, ia terus membuntuti Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan keliling tanpa tujuan.

.

.

.

"Nah.." Naruto meletakkan kantong belanja berisi dua minuman dingin di tengah-tengah mereka. "Setelah ini kau yang mentraktir ramen ichiraku, mengerti? Aku mau dua mangkok jumbo dengan banyak aku-nya* sebagai pelengkap! Hehehe.."

"..."

"Oi, Teme! Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke sebelum menengguk minumnya.

Naruto berdecak, "Kau itu kenapa sih? Seharusnya kau senang, akhirnya petinggi desa –"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya."

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku akan meninggalkan Konoha secepatnya."

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya, "Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sebanyak tiga kali, IDIOT."

Naruto benar-benar terdiam menatap Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

Sasuke menengguk minumannya lagi hingga habis, "Setelah ini aku akan menemui Kakashi dan tim Hebi," katanya kemudian, "Mereka juga masih disini 'kan?"

"..."

"Oi.."

Bugh!

"Jadi lima tahun tetap tidak cukup bagimu, hah?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya diam menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya karena ditonjok, "Katakan padaku, Sasuke, se-muak apa kau sebenarnya dengan Konoha? Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kenapa sekarang – "

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto."

"APA LAGI YANG TIDAK KUMENGERTI?!" Naruto sudah tidak peduli sekeras apa suaranya dan berapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka karenanya. Otaknya terasa ingin pecah. Sungguh. "Kau hanya mencari alasan – ttebayo! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan orang-orang disekitarmu sekarang? Aku, Sakura, dan Kakashi-sensei. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke-teme!"

"..."

"Bahkan, sampai saat ini, Sasuke. Lihat, bahkan aku lebih sehat daripada kau. Kumohon mengertilah.." Naruto menghembuskan napas gusar. Tidak terbayang seperti apa jika Sakura yang Sasuke ajak bicara sekarang, Naruto jamin gadis pinky itu hanya akan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan Sasuke bisa saja langsung pergi entah kemana.

Membuat batinnya tersiksa lagi karena kehilangan seseorang yang beharga.

"Aku tidak pantas, Naruto. Tidak akan pernah." Sasuke akhirnya mulai bicara, lalu ia membuka telapak tangan kirinya ke atas, "Terlalu banyak dosa yang kulakukan. Bahkan, dengan kau potong sebelah tanganku ini, apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu tidak akan pernah terhapus."

"Tapi, kau telah berubah, Sasuke. Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Naruto." lalu ia menatap lurus-lurus ke dua manik sapphire di depannya, "Aku tidak akan pantas, sebaik apapun dunia ini menerimaku sebagai seseorang yang berbeda, atau seseorang yang telah berubah. Kenyataannya adalah aku pernah kotor. Aku pendosa. Ada yang harus kulakukan untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa benar-benar bersih, bukan hanya karena kalian menganggapku telah bersih."

"..."

"Kuharap kau juga mengerti, Naruto."

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi dan beberapa petinggi, Sasuke langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke mencari sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah sekian lama posisinya terbalik. Yah, ia tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika harus melakukannya bertahun-tahun.

"Naruto.."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatapnya tanpa suara. Dan mata biru sapphire itu tidak menyala-nyala lagi sekarang, melainkan temaram. Tenang. Walaupun, menurut Sasuke kata 'Bisu' atau 'Mati' lebih cocok mengingat Naruto-lah orangnya.

"Aku telah mendapat izin bersama tim Hebi. Kami akan berangkat besok pagi."

Naruto mengangguk, "Pergilah.."

Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin rasanya seperti ini ketika Naruto susah payah membujuknya untuk kembali dan Sasuke justru mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Bahkan, hingga alam baka. Rasanya juga seperti baru kemarin ia berteriak..

" _Matilah kau, Naruto!"_

Ah.. jelas lebih kasar kata 'matilah' dibanding 'pergilah'.

Karena tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, Sasuke pun beranjak dari sana. Dan berpikir kalau besok sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang menghalanginya untuk pergi. Bahkan, jika itu untuk selama-lamanya.

Tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

Dugaan Sasuke soal tidak ada yang mencegahnya ternyata salah besar.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia tahu betul chakra siapa yang ia rasakan di balik pohon itu. "Tak kusangka kau akan mengantar kepergianku."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menjejalkan head-band milik Sasuke dulu yang telah tergores pada lambangnya. Sasuke pun tidak langsung menerimanya, ia hanya menatap benda di tangan sahabatnya itu beberapa saat. Sedikit terkejut karena barang yang dianggapnya receh dulu masih ada hingga kini.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Sungguh, Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Naruto menyimpan benda itu, bagaimana bisa raut wajah jeleknya itu dan manik sapphire itu kembali seperti biasanya dalam waktu sekejap. Lihat saja, bibirnya bahkan terus tertarik. Tidak seperti semalam. Nada suaranya juga. Sepertinya dengan melihat sosok Naruto akhir-akhir ini membuat Sasuke banyak berpikir. Terutama kalau ia tidak akan mampu melakukan hal yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya itu selama ini. Sasuke tahu semua itu sulit dilakukan. Namun, mulai sekarang ia akan terus bertahan menghadapi apapun di depannya.

Seperti yang dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto. Karena seperti itulah seorang Shinobi.

Naruto menghampirinya supaya lebih dekat, "Ini, aku kembalikan."

"Akan kusimpan hingga pertarungn kita yang sesungguhnya." Sahutnya seraya mengambil head-band dari tangan Naruto. Kenapa pertarungan? Mungkin, bagi Sasuke urusan mereka tidak akan pernah selesai. Mereka saling terikat.

"Yah, terserah kau saja." Kata Naruto seraya mengangkat bahu, "Aku sangat yakin bisa mengalahkanmu selanjutnya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang se-canggih sel hashirama di luar sana."

Sasuke mendengus, "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Naruto pun hanya menyengir lebar.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah.."

Naruto dan Sakura menatap heran Kakashi bersamaan.

"Aku bersyukur, karena kalian tidak membuat drama lagi kali ini." jelas Kakashi kemudian, "Kukira, minimal pagar desa akan hancur pagi ini dan seseorang akan tertidur di luar seharian karena terkena genjutsu."

"Mana mungkin – shannaro!"

"Mana mungkin – dattebayo!"

Kakashi seketika tertawa mendengar respon yang sama – walaupun beda trademark – dari kedua muridnya. Untung saja Sasuke tidak memiliki kata-kata tambahan seperti itu saat berbicara. "Yare~ yare~ sepertinya kepulangan Sasuke yang sebentar ini bukan masalah ya?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sakura menghela napas. Ia lah yang paling tak berdaya saat Sasuke memberinya alasan kenapa tidak perlu ikut pergi keluar desa.

Naruto melirik ke belakang walaupun bayangan Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "Kurasa tidak masalah selama dia baik-baik saja." Katanya tenang, "Lagipula, aku percaya dia akan kembali lagi ke sini. Pasti."

.

.

.

Sehari hari kemudian..

"Sasuke, ada surat untukmu."

Sasuke pun menghampiri juugo dari mejanya, "Trims." Katanya singkat seraya menerima gulungan kertas kecil.

"Tentu," sahut Juugo masih dengan seekor burung elang dengan bulu berwarna cokelat di lengannya, "Kalau dilihat dari elang yang mengirim, sepertinya itu dari Konoha. Tapi, bukankah kau telah mendapat izin?" Tambahnya kemudian.

"Entahlah," sahut Sasuke. Lalu ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan membuka gulungan tersebut. Yang benar saja, tulisan cakar ayam di dalamnya. Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Yah, walau begitu tetap Sasuke baca akhirnya. 'Kukira surat penting..' batin Sasuke.

 _Untuk : Sasuke-teme_

 _Sakura butuh tanaman 'kumis kucing' untuk meracik obat. Katanya sih sejenis rumput, aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan, aku nyaris memotong kumis kucing sungguhan. Hahaha.. Mungkin kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau kan suka kucing. Karena itu tolong carikan ya! Obat ini sangat penting untuk pasien yang sedang kritis._ _ **Paling lama**_ _ **lusa**_ _sudah harus ada di lab_ –

Mata Sasuke melebar. 'Lusa..?'

 _Pasien yang membutuhkan obat ini_ _ **masih anak kecil**_ _, sedang dalam_ _ **kondisi kritis**_ _. Ingat, kau harus_ _ **CEPAT**_ _! Mulai cari setelah selesai membaca surat ini, mengerti?_

 _Sampai jumpa_ _ **SECEPATNYA DI KONOHA, TEME**_ _!_

 _Salam,_ _ **Ninja yang lebih hebat dari Uchiha Sasuke**_ _, Calon Hokage selanjutnya,_ _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_ _._

Dan dalam sekejap kertas di tangan Sasuke menjadi gumpalan bola yang dilemparkan sembarang. "Dasar Dobe!" umpatnya kesal. Ia pun beranjak dari mejanya dan menyambar jubah hitamnya yang menggantung di dinding, "Aku pergi."

Karin yang super sensitif akan chakra Sasuke pun langsung keluar dari lab-nya, "Eeh, Sasuke-kun, tunggu! Kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Mencari kumis kucing."

"Apa..?"

.

.

.

 **-END-**

 ***** aku-nya : Naruto, bakso ikan.

 ****** Maaf, suratnya alay. Bingung kalo kanji kan ga ada capslock, bold, italic, underline. Ga kayak huruf alfabet. Wkwkwk..

 ******* Aku lupa Sasuke pas pergi itu bareng tim Hebi apa enggak. Tapi, kalo ga salah bareng deh. /plaked!

 **A/N** : HAPPY NEW YEAAAARR! Welcome to 2017! Gils, setelah setahun ini penpik mengendap di laptop akhirnya bisa diselesain jugaaa! Hohoho.. bomat deh rupanya kayak apa yang penting publish! Saya pengen penpik ini publish, yey! *plakk!* Thank you udah mau baca ff gaje ecekecek hasemeleh ini ya~ Maaf banyak typo apa salah-salah apa kek gitu /hah?/ saya udah lelah mau edit lagi soalnya. Efek bikin canon ternyata susah BANGET coeg, apalagi nyesuain ama alur aslinya. Huhuhu.. (TT_TT) oh iya, kalo ada yang salah soal tangan kanan-kiri yang buntungnya juga maaf yak. *plakplakplak!*

Last, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review yaa~ and see you in other story~!

 **Random98.**


End file.
